Oh look more Valcup kind of
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Blah-list of Hiccup/Valka or 'Valcup' prompts I wrote and can't decide between. Readers help me please (do not click if you don't like mother/son bonding that's against the law hahaha I'm going to Hel goodbye)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so basically with Bonding being more than halfway done (maybe more by the time I posted this, who knows?) I figured I will lump together the potential ideas for future Hiccup/Valka stories and see if anybody jumps up and says oooh ooh ooooh do that one. Will possibly be written in author downtime style where trying to make perfect sense outside of constructive writing (and sometimes during) is impossible.**

-HTTYD-

 _Better Late Than Never_

Hiccup's just turned fifteen, and Valka takes one risky trip to Berk, hoping to catch a glimpse of her son before he becomes a dragon slayer like his father. As dusk falls, she slips through the woods toward the village. Instead, she finds a boy in a cove befriending an injured Night Fury. The two stare at each other - he at a masked stranger, her at this scrawny, almost sickly boy. When she sees the scar on his chin, she offers him the chance to see a better way. Knowing he can't be a Viking if he can't kill a dragon, Hiccup goes with her.

/ alternatively she's flying past on some kind of masochistic yearly tradition and sees someone falling out of the sky with a dragon close by instead of the forest bit.

/ other alternative is she finds him preparing to leave and kidnaps him. Maybe even before Astrid's very eyes and it's very dramatic?

 _Ought To Know Better_

When Cloudjumper takes Valka, she's got Hiccup (overdone yep I know) and raises him in the sanctuary. Never knowing more than her, Hiccup doesn't know it's wrong when he's becoming a man and Valka finds herself terribly attracted to her boy. _She_ knows better... he doesn't.

 _Stolen Moments_

Valka recognises him in HTTYD2, but doesn't reveal who she is. For any of a hundred reasons, they aren't found and all Hiccup knows is this woman _knows_ dragons, and then she seems to be coming on to him and it's sort of appealing. (Hiccstrid fans should have averted their eyes long ago) Valka never says a word as she knowingly has sex with unknowing son.

(I think I secretly have this headcanon that Valka misses sex and intimacy and her son and it all mixes into one at some point)

 _Everybody Lives_

and that makes it harder, their lingering glances and heavy feelings slowly crushing what should be a happy time where Stoick has his wife back and Hiccup has his parents together. And yet every time they are alone together, Hiccup and Valka can't meet the others eye, because their afraid they'll find a mirror of their feelings and cave in. Everybody lived, and yet the twisted want is killing them both. (post HTTYD2 where Stoick wasn't barbecued)

 _Dragon Riders Unite_

Hiccup leaves instead of killing the Monstrous Nightmare (yep done to death I know this too but nobody else is writing Valcup and I accidentally made myself ship it with Bonding) and goes exploring the world. Comes across the Dragon Trappers after a couple of years and starts to try and thwart them wherever possible. Sometimes he finds he's too late, and there's ice and big footprints and really, _really_ mad Trappers. Eventually he gets to one in time to see the Rider and the Alpha, they join up and Valka doesn't recognise him for his scar, he doesn't recognise her either and so on (I have no idea where that story would need to go for them to find out these are early formation ideas).

-HTTYD-

 **So they are all I have so far... open to other ideas!**

 **My inbox is available if you have questions or want to discuss an idea or just want to request something anonymously so yeah message me**

 **Preferably (if anyone even ever reads this and decides to answer) pick one.**

 **Alternatively number them in order of preference?**

 **I don't know I'm just rambling now back to writing Bonding.**

 **And**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE INCEST YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN CLICKED THIS**

 **SO NO BLAMING ME WHEN YOUR EYES ARE BLEEDING**

 **Thank you and goodnight I am sailing for Hel immediately**


	2. Chapter 2

**The awkward moment when three months ago you didn't even think of this ship and now you accidentally think about it alot WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE TO ME**

 **Also to folk who write 'incest is evil' and all that jazz**

 **I am aware incest is not actually a good thing**

 **But this is fictional stuff about fictional characters... do you** ** _really_** **have nothing better to do than complain? That's the thing that always gets me about flames... you click on my incest and then have the audacity not to enjoy it!**

 **So... here's a couple more Valcup prompts I'm thinking about - currently, Ought To Know Better is the main runner for the next Valcup I do. This authors note is too long oops.**

 **(one of you reviewers had a prompt for me but I don't really dig the slave/master vibe so I don't think I can do it)**

-HTTYD-

 _Adopted - Modern AU_

Harry 'Hiccup' Haddock has just turned eighteen - and discovered that he was adopted as a baby. His adoptive parents were lost to him months before and never told him, so with the support of his adoptive sister Astrid Hofferson (I wanted her in the story but couldn't bring myself to write her as his girlfriend) he sets out to find his birth parents.

As it turned out, they broke up before he was born, and as a single mother Valka didn't feel she could cope raising a sickly child alone. Desperate to know her anyway, the two begin to get to know each other

(and you know the rest - GSA fic is such an obvious theme for these two I can't help it)

 _Searching_

Berk has been at peace with dragons for a year or two when Hiccup hears about the Bewilderbeast, an Alpha species that nobody is sure even exists.

"If anyone could know where we might find more of you bud, I bet it's there."

With Toothless, Hiccup sneaks off Berk and goes off in search of a mythical dragon. He wasn't expecting to find his mother on the journey.

(I think this feels like a Pokemon-inspired idea... I haven't played pokemon in years.)

 _The Things We Do For Love_

(I am really not sure I _can_ write this, but I've been thinking maybe I will try it if enough people asked for it. One day.)

When Astrid finds out Hiccup's got some awkward feelings for his mother, she can't let him wallow in it and through a series of awkward conversations and sworn secrets, Valka becomes something of a fixture in the Haddock bedroom.

(Still not sure... because I know I will struggle to do any justice to a M/F/F story but maybe if I wanted a challenge I might try a one shot or short story of it. Nothing the length of Bonding though.)

-HTTYD-

 **As I said before - you can inbox me if you wanna talk in depth, or privately. Or you can give me new ideas!**


End file.
